Scratch Your Name Upon My Lips
by delectabledaisy
Summary: "Her lips found his and they locked automatically; a bond that they silently wished would never have to be broken." Harry/Nikki fluff.


Greetings! I've wanted to write SW fiction for a while now, but never managed to think of a good enough story, so I settled for this. It's not set around a certain episode so it's best to just go with the flow. This is my first FF as part of this incredible fandom, so I beg you to be gentle. And the song this fic is named after has pretty much no connection to the story whatsoever, it's just a fab song and it reminds me of Nikki/Harry, (don't ask.)

**Scratch Your Name Upon My Lips**

"I want you, Nikki Alexander."

Her lungs tightened upon hearing those words, slurred though they were. Her brain was whizzing beyond the point of coherent thought and her tongue quickly becoming tied with the reply she couldn't assemble.

"Don't be ridiculous," she laughed, purposely dimissing Harry's drunken revelation as nothing but another of his jokes and replying along with a playful wink, "you've already got me."

Silence followed as Harry's heart sank. He'd been thinking all evening of what to say to her. He had to tell her how he felt, how she was the single most important person in the world to him and that it practically killed him inside knowing she didn't feel the same. He'd waited until now to tell her, waited until the both of them were ever-so-slightly intoxicated in case he made a fool of himself so he could blame it on the alcohol, should further questions arise the next morning.

He released a quiet yet exasperated sigh as they both sipped their drinks. He took a quick glance at her face, noticing for what was the fifth time just how beautiful she looked tonight despite clearly being exhausted after the long day at work. In his eyes she was 'the one', and she always had been.

"You know what I mean." He said quietly, his voice flat and his eyes avoiding contact with hers as he stared intently at the glass of whisky in his hand.

Nikki's eyes and voice softened as she noticed just how serious he was being, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Harry, look at me."

"No."

"You can't tell me something like that and then expect everything to carry on as normal! We need to talk."

Wishing he'd never mentioned anything, Harry put his glass on the table and buried his head in his hands. She'd only invited him over for a drink, not to hear declarations of everlasting love from her best friend. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stood up, much to the dismay of both of them left reeling from the loss of contact.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." His voice decreased in volume as he slowly walked to the door without stopping to collect his coat or even his keys. Needing answers, Nikki too rose from her position on the sofa. A little too quickly possibly, as a fuzziness descended over her eyes for a short period of time. Whether it was because of the wine she'd previously consumed or simply the adrenaline of the situation, she wasn't too sure, but she didn't have time to ponder for too long as she sped over to the door to stop Harry from leaving; a lock to which he did not have the key.

"What are you, a club bouncer?" He questioned, the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips upon seeing Nikki leaning against the door, her arms outstretched as she gripped each side of the door frame in an almost laughable manner.

"You're not going," she started, shaking her head slightly, "I won't let you. Not before we sort this out. Did you mean what you said?"

The moonlight dripping in through the window was soon scared away by Harry's shadow as he grew closer to her, sheilding her from it's deathly pale glare. With every step he took, Nikki's heart started beating faster and before she could stop herself, she felt her legs carry her towards him, the gap between their bodies reducing to no more than a few centimetres.

"You know I meant it." he smiled as he put a hand to her cheek, his voice no more than a deep whisper.

A smile graced her features as she gripped the back of his neck with both hands and pulled his head down to touch hers. She rested her forehead against his, making it the perfect opportunity take a last glance into his eyes, the green of his iris barely visible in the dark of the night. Her lips found his and they locked automatically; a bond that they silently wished would never have to be broken. Her fingers travelled upwards and got lost somewhere in his hair while his hands moved from his side to hers, playfully squeezing her hips.

Nikki's back collided with the door with an almighty bang as he pushed her backwards, yet she felt nothing as Harry instinctively pulled her away and slid his hand down her spine, the pain ceasing as soon as she felt his touch.

As he led her into the bedroom, their actions grew hungry as he lost his hands in her blonde curls, Nikki's nails digging deep into the muscles of his back in return.

Harry let her go and she fell backwards onto the bed, her head hit the mattress quicker than she'd imagined it would. Nikki glanced upwards for a second; a futile attempt at catching a glimpse of his face in the dimly-lit bedroom. She was sure he was looking straight at her, his eyes turning a deeper shade of emerald with every passing second at the sight before him.

The butterflies she previously felt fluttering in her stomach were soon replaced with something much more powerful: fire. A burning desire to have him right there and then overtook every atom of her being, and before she knew it she was propped up on her elbows and reaching up to touch him, her fists clenching around the collar of his shirt and pulling him forcefully down on top of her.

"Just kiss me." Nikki demanded, her voice more a hunger-fuelled moan than an innocent whisper.

Without hesitation, Harry succumbed to her plea, his lips crashing down onto hers before slowly prising her fingers from his shirt and holding them above her head in a vicelike grip; restraining her in an attempt to be in control. Almost like a reflex reaction, he soon deepened the kiss and their tongues began a vicious battle for dominance against the other; each of them desperate for more. She fought against his hands, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him closer like a predator refusing to release its prey.

"You can't control me that easily, Dr Cunningham," Nikki began, breaking the kiss and instantly feeling the cold hit her lips due to the loss of contact, "I thought you knew that by now."

The sound of her voice sent a jolt up his spine. His eyes locked onto Nikki's, and as clichéd as it sounds, she could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. Releasing the duvet from his grasp, he gently traced his fingertips across her jaw and allowed his thumb to glide over her lips as he whispered, "I love you."

She released a giggle into the quiet room and replied without hesitation, "I love you too."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he pressed kisses to her neck, his lips slowly working their way downwards as his hands travelled teasingly in the opposite direction: up her thighs and under the hem of her dress...

_Desperate times call for double measures  
The drinks ae going down alleviating the pressure  
Just to see you for a second now, if only I could  
Just to breathe the same air, then you know that I would..._

_**Scratch your name upon my lips,  
take the belt from off your hips.**__  
_

Lyrics belong to The Courteeners, characters belong to the BBC, and this rather crappy ending unfortunately belongs to me. Thank you very much for reading. A cheeky review would be lovely and I'm sure it'd inspire me to write more. ;-)


End file.
